The proposed research will focus on the isolation and characterization of the antigenic and immunogenic components of S. mansoni soluble egg antigens (SEA). The active fractions will be isolated and characterized in relationship to their physical properties, chemical composition, biological and immunological activities. Separation procedures will include affinity chromatography (Lectin affinity columns, WGA and Con-A) and immunoabsorbent columns (with infected mouse serum anti-SEA), ion exchange and gel filtration chromatography. The resulting fractions will be compared directly to the electrophoretic and immunologic baseline information established in the laboratories of both Dr. Carter and Dr. Colley. These studies should yield information which will allow more precise immunologic information regarding the anti-SEA response which leads to granuloma formation in S. mansoni infections and points to specific means of immunosuppressing this pathologic response.